Russian roulette
by Skovko
Summary: Three people out on a night of fun. They joke about going on a ghost hunt in the old slaughterhouse but they come across something else inside the building. Something very real. And they only get one option to get out alive. One of them has to play a dangerous game against one of the others.


"No, no, no. That's not entirely true," Symona laughed.  
"Come on!" Roman laughed too. "You totally sold me out. And like the good big brother I am, I took all the blame for you."  
"Yeah okay, true enough," Symona chuckled.

Seth laughed at the story the siblings were sharing from their childhood. He had been lucky. Not only had he found a best friend in Roman, he had also found an amazing girlfriend in Symona. She had even moved in with him in Iowa. Roman was there this weekend to visit them.

There were only 15 months between the siblings and they were very alike personality wise. Two little rebels always looking out for each other. They shared the black hair but Symona rocked grey eyes where Roman had brown. Seth loved those grey eyes. It gave her a wolf-like appearance. His wolf girl.

"Aren't you tired of his ass yet?" Roman asked.  
"Hey!" Seth protested.  
"Nah, I'll keep him," Symona smirked. "For now."  
"Hey again!" Seth looked at Symona. "You two are mean, you know that?"  
"Siblings stick together," Roman grinned.  
"You can't have her back. She's mine now," Seth said.

Seth wrapped his arms around Symona and pulled her in for a tight embrace. She squealed and laughed while trying to fight her way out of his arms. She finally held still and he let go. She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes. He felt like he fell in love with her all over everytime she looked at him. He smiled at her and pecked her lips.

"Okay, what can we do for fun around here?" Roman asked.  
"Uh, I know!" Symona smiled widely. "People are saying they've been seeing lights and stuff at the old slaughterhouse."  
"So?" Seth asked.  
"Let's go check it out," Symona said.  
"In the middle of the night?" Seth asked.  
"What's the matter, babe? Scared of ghosts?" Symona smirked.  
"I'm game to catch a ghost," Roman smirked too.  
"You're doing it again. Ganging up on me. It's not fair," Seth pouted.

Roman and Symona kept staring at Seth. Seth always had a hard time saying no to Symona alone, but the siblings teaming up made it even harder.

"Fine!" Seth gave in. "Let's go on a ghost hunt."  
"Yes!" Symona wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. "I love you, babe."  
"I love you too, wolf girl. But if any ghost chases us, I'm leaving you there while I run away screaming," Seth said.  
"Do you have any flashlights we can take with us?" Roman asked.

Seth found two flashlights in a drawer. He handed one to Roman and took the other one himself. They went out to Seth's car and drove to the slaughterhouse. Seth parked the car, and all three of them exited.

"It looks abandoned," Roman said.  
"It is abandoned," Seth said. "If people have been seeing or hearing anything around here, it's probably just some kids challenging each other or trying to scare each other by going in there."  
"This is gonna be so much fun," Symona said.

Symona started runnning towards the building.

"Wait!" Seth yelled.  
"Come on, scaredy cat!" Roman laughed.

Roman started running too. Seth stood still for two seconds, mumbled something under his breath and then ran too. He found the siblings chuckling at him when he finally reached them.

"Seth is scared," Roman teased.  
"Don't worry, babe. I'll hold your hand," Symona said.  
"Shut up. Both of you," Seth couldn't help but smile though. "Okay, how to we get in?"  
"We find an opening," Symona said.

Symona started walking along the wall, testing each window as she went. Window number four opened easily. She turned around and grinned into the cone of light being shone on her from one of the two men. Probably Seth if she was to take a guess. He would never leave her out of sight at a place like this.

"Bingo, boys!" Symona said.

The two men walked over to her. Roman folded his hands. Symona stepped up on his hands, and he helped her up and through the window. She jumped down on the dusty floor and turned around to see Seth come through first and then Roman right after. The two men shone the flashlights around.

"Wow, this place is creepy as hell," Seth said.  
"There are still light tubes in some of the lamps. Should we try and turn them on?" Roman asked.  
"And alert the entire neighborhood that we're in here?" Symona chuckled. "Keep the good look, bro, and I'll keep the brain."  
"Did you just call me stupid?" Roman laughed. "I can still take you down, you know."  
"No fighting in here," Seth chuckled. "Damn kids!"

Symona smiled at Seth. She felt lucky that she found him. He was always the safe one in the relationship. The one thinking ahead and planning. The one keeping her grounded when her head went too far up in the skies. But he still had a fun side to him that he let out often, especially when he was around both her and Roman.

"Okay, ghosts, where are you at?" Roman said loudly.  
"Not so loud," Seth said.  
"Scared they might pinch your ass?" Roman teased.  
"Scared of being caught by some guard we don't know is here," Seth said.  
"No one's here," Symona said. "Let's check out the place."

They went through the place room after room. There wasn't much left there. People had probably been coming and going since the place closed down years ago. If there had been anything left to steal, it had been stolen by now. Symona stopped in front of a door and read the sign that was still on it.

"Office," Symona said. "Maybe there's a safe or a nice looking desk."

Symona opened the door and entered. Roman and Seth followed right behind. There wasn't anything in there but an old cabinet in the far end corner with all the drawers already open. They walked over to take a look. The light in the room was turned on. They spun around fast and looked at four men holding guns. One of them had long hair. He took a step forward to try and show he was the leader of the group.

"What do we have here?" The longhaired man asked.  
"We don't want any trouble. We were just here for the fun of it. We haven't come across anything," Seth said.  
"We know. We followed you," the longhaired man smirked. "Ah, where are my manners? We are the Undisputed Era. My name is Adam Cole, and these are my men Kyle, Bobby and Roderick."

Seth and Symona hadn't heard about the Undisputed Era. If they were a gang, they were either a newly started one or just new to Iowa.

"We really gotta go," Seth said.  
"No, you really don't," Adam said.  
"Please, we're not gonna rat on you being here," Roman said.  
"I'm afraid I can't take that chance. You're trespassing on my ground. You can't just leave," Adam said. "Unless..."

Adam smirked and looked at his gun. He handed it to Roderick and instead took out an old revolver. His three men started grinning like mad men. Whatever Adam was planning, his men had seen it before.

"I'll make you a deal," Adam said. "Has any of you ever played Russian roulette?"  
"No way!" Seth said.  
"One of you play against one of my men. If you win, you're free to go," Adam said.  
"We are not playing!" Seth hissed.  
"Then you're not leaving," Adam shrugged. "Not alive at least."  
"I'll play," Symona said.  
"What?" Roman asked shocked.

Roman and Seth both stared at Symona. She kept her eyes on Adam. She couldn't look at her boyfriend or her brother. She knew one look from either man would make her take back the offer of playing. She wasn't stupid though. If neither of them played, they would all end up dead. At least this way there was a chance of getting out.

"I'll play if you play against me," Symona kept looking at Adam.  
"I don't play," Adam said. "Pick one of my men."  
"What's the matter? Are you too scared?" Symona took a step forward. "Do you want your men to say this was the day you lost to a woman?"

Symona kept eye contact with Adam. She couldn't show him she was scared. Adam finally smirked at her, pulled out a bullet from his pocket and put it in the revolver cylinder. He spun it around fast and held the revolver towards her.

"Ladies first," Adam said.  
"No! Don't fucking do this!" Seth raised his voice.  
"Stand back or my men will take care of you," Adam warned. "Are we playing or not, lady?"

Symona walked slowly up to Adam. She took the revolver from him and placed it at her temple.

"Please," Roman whispered.

Symona kept eye contact with Adam as she pulled the trigger. The revolver clicked. She had never felt such huge relief in her life before.

"Your turn," Symona handed the revolver back to Adam.

Adam tried putting on a brave face as he put the revolver to his temple. His eyes gave him away though. Symona could see he was just as scared as she had been seconds before. He pulled the trigger and the gun clicked again.

"Hell yeah, baby!" Bobby said.  
"Quiet!" Adam growled. "We're not done yet."

Adam handed the revolver back to Symona.

"No more!" Seth begged. "Please!"  
"Ssh," Symona shushed Seth.  
"I can't fucking lose you like this," Seth said.

Symona placed the revolver at her temple a second time. She felt cold sweat run down her body. She pulled the trigger and the revolver clicked again.

"Oh god," Symona whispered.  
"Please," Seth said again.  
"Enough," Roman said. "It's enough. Please, stop this."  
"One more word and Kyle will take your head off," Adam said.

Symona handed Adam the revolver again. He smirked and placed it at his temple a second time.

"This is my gun, little lady," Adam said. "It loves me. After this click... Well, you know what happens next."

Adam pulled the trigger and the gun went off. He collapsed down on the floor without ever having felt anything. It all went so fast. His men forgot all about the three people in the room as they threw themselves down next to their fallen leader to check up on him.

"Adam?" Roderick asked. "Come on, man. You're alright. Open your eyes."

Arms grabbed Symona and pulled her towards the door. Both Seth and Roman were pulling her out of the room as fast as they could. Once outside all three of them started sprinting as fast as they could before Adam's men would realize they were gone. They jumped through the same window they had entered through, and sprinted towards Seth's car. Seth started the car and sped away as fast as he could.

"Fuck!" Seth punched the steering wheel. "Fuck! Fuck! Double fuck!"

That was the only words that came out in the car. They all stayed silent for the rest of the ride home. Once inside the house, Symona went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Water started running shortly after.

"Seth," Roman said lowly.  
"I know, okay? I fucking know! I was there!" Seth snarled.  
"She didn't know," Roman said. "She didn't know anyone was in there. She didn't do this to hurt any of us."  
"She could have died," Seth said.  
"Come on, you know her. You love her. You know she'll always put herself in the line of fire for those she loves. She did it for us," Roman said.  
"We're fucking cowards!" Seth growled.

He walked straight to the cabinet with booze. Although he rarely drank, he pulled out a bottle of brandy and drank straight from the bottle. Roman watched him for a few seconds before taking the bottle and downing some of it too. He put the bottle away afterwards so Seth wouldn't drink more. None of them needed to be drunk right now. Instead they sat down and waited for Symona to be done. None of them spoke. They sat in silence for around 20 minutes.

"She's still not done," Roman finally said.  
"She never takes long showers," Seth said.

Seth stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Roman followed right after. Seth tried the door but of course it was still locked. Instead he tried knocking on it.

"Symona? Wolf girl? Could you let me in, please?" Seth called.

There came no answer from the other side.

"God damn it!" Seth muttered.

He walked to the bedroom futher down the hall and took out the key from the lock. He walked back and put the key into the key hole. He pushed the key on the other side of the bathroom door out that way and unlocked the door from his side.

Both men stepped inside the bathroom and found Symona still fully dressed sitting in the shower with water running over her. The hot water had long run out, and she was sitting in the cold water, shivering and staring ahead. Seth hurried over to her and turned off the water.

"Hey, wolf girl. Look at me," he said softly.

Her eyes finally turned to him. She grabbed his shirt and started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"It's okay. It's all gonna be okay. You're so cold. I gotta get you out of this wet clothes," he said.

Roman stepped up to them and handed Seth a towel.

"Thank you," Seth said. "Mind getting her pyjamas? It's on the bed."

Roman nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Seth got Symona out of the wet clothes and started drying her.

"Pyjamas incoming," Roman warned. "I'm not looking."

Seth couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of Roman with a hand in front of his eyes feeling his was out in the bathroom to place the pyjamas on the sink. Roman fumbled his way out again while Seth finished drying Symona. Afterwards he helped her into the pyjamas and walked her to the bedroom with Roman right after them.

"Okay, bedtime," Seth said.

Seth helped Symona under the covers and joined her. She curled up close to him and held on to him while he kept stroking her hair and back. Roman laid down on the other side and looked at the back of his sister.

"Symona," Roman said lowly.  
"I'm so sorry," Symona said.  
"No, don't be. You were so brave back there. Stupid too but so fucking brave," Roman said.

Roman placed his hand on Symona's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I better leave you two to it," Roman said.  
"No, stay," Symona looked up at Seth. "Please."  
"Of couse he can stay," Seth said.

Seth gave Symona an assuring smile and then nodded at Roman over Symona's body.

"That is, if you like," Seth said.  
"We used to sleep in each other's rooms when we were children. One more night won't do any harm," Roman squeezed Symona's shoulder again. "I'll stay, Symona."


End file.
